Planet Anasefta
Planet Anasefta (Vrankish: Planeta Anasefta, Sefenlander: Ajagarkalo, "Dragondisc" or more figuratively "Dragonworld"), called the Morning Star/Morningstar, Even Star/'Evenstar', Dragon Star, the Blood Planet, the Wandering Red, and this Earth's Twin is a planet of the Seftan System that lies about 200 million kilometers from the Sun. It is called the Morning Star because it is the last star visible in the night. In the Dragon Days of the Hot Season, morningstar dragons point their flaming spiked-clubs towards Planet Anasefta, earning the dragons their name, and the planet one of its nicknames, though no one knows which name came first. It is called the Blood Planet because it is covered in active volcanoes, with rivers of lava flowing away from them, and into lakes of lava. Its largest volcano, called Mount Sphinx, is also the largest mountain, and volcano in the Seftan System, pouring out as much lava as the River Naye does water on this Earth. Planet Anasefta is the closest planet to this Earth, coming a few million kilometers closer to this Earth than Planet Sasefta. It is also the closest to this Earth in terms of size, and mass. It has two moons, just like this Earth. with one of them, Moon Ayo, fulfilling a role similar to the Near Moon. Its second moon, Moon Caneyo, fulfills a role similar to that of the Far Moon. Unlike the Near Moon, however, Moon Ayo is pitch black, and nearly perfectly smooth, seemingly geologically active. Both moons are similar in size to this Earth's moons. For these reasons, it is called "this Earth's Twin." The planet is the near border of the Skystone Circle, a giant rock ring in the space between Planet Anasefta and Planet Tarsefta. There thousands or even millions of rocks ranging in size between that of a pebble and that of Planet Narsefta float freely around the Sun. Even by the time of Tale of Zul the planet is at the center of Delkish pop culture. Authors have already written about people visiting the planet, in such books as the Last Lavafarer, a Trip to the Blood Planet, and the Girl Who Went to Anasefta. During the 4th Great War, a comic book called Anasia in SPACE!! (canon in to the timeline of Buckshot!) was written. It is about the goddess Anasia waging a war on Planet Anasefta. History: 1st Blood Planet Rebellion: Human colonies fought for independence from their Earthling colonies, ultimately failing at the Battle of New Haruirrin (Vrankish: Nuevo Haruirrin) wherein they were defeated by the I.S.S. Drake, the first Drake Class ship. 2nd Blood Planet Rebellion: The colonies successfully rebelled, but have now come under the control of the Vrankish colony of the New Mountain Kingdom (with New Haruirrin serving as their capital), which spearheaded both colonization and the rebellions. Vrankish became the dominant tongue of the the Blood Planet. This rebellion occurred on the eve of of the 5th Great War, and was exploited by the Mur, who had the New Mountain Kingdom's 3rd Branchers fight alongside them. 3rd Blood Planet Rebellion: The Sphinx States rebel against Vrankish rule. The Blood Planet is split into about twenty different states. Waypoint War: High Commander Murgen Yan Yan led the Waypoint Guard against the steelmen in the Battle of New Haruirrin Waypoint Station.Category:Worlds Category:Cosmology Category:Huron Space Category:Universal Union